User talk:Tigernose
Category:G-Notice The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | DO NOT LEAVE ANY PARTY INVITATIONS HERE Welcome to Tigernose's resort. Chat away till the sun goes down, discuss issues on the wiki and most of all have a nice friendly conversation. Also there is no Herbert to annoy you! Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Demotion Yes, TurtleShroom was right. I was spending time with my family for a couple weeks. You said on the forum that if I became active again, my rights would be restored, correct? I have been editing as much as I can, for a few reasons. #I'd like my rights back. #I finally found a good way for me to edit. #I'm finally getting less bored of CPW. I'm sorry for spending time with my family and not concentrating on the wiki. I'll try to edit as much as possible. You also said you would talk to me, but you didn't come on IRC yesterday to talk with me. I'm on there almost all the time now, so if you'd like to talk to me there, go ahead. If you find me away, it doesn't mean I've been like that all day. It either means I'm sleeping, at school, or possibly even studying, since school is coming to an end. Reply as soon as you can. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 19:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for responding to my message Tigernose! Polkie1 :) 12:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Party As requested,it's time for the party. You told me to tell you when it starts. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Party Oh,it's okay! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Avatar Hey Tigernose I've changed my Avatar my new avatar is similar to my old one exept its colored and it has a backround check it out: -Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 08:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about not being here yesterday. Thunderstorms caused the power to go out. Anyway, do you have any idea when my rights will be restored? They can be at anytime, whenever you feel like. If you feel I don't deserve them anymore, just let me know. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 13:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) April Fools! Prank Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Subpages how do you make a subpage for my user page? -Mvtech (Talk|Blog) 09:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rofl I know. When i first joined, I lol'd at that so hard. lolfail. We have had waaaay worse vandals who were never on the wall of shame, yet someone to said "beer" was put on. It just shows how much the former members of this wiki failed. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 04:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin??? Lol Tigernose. How could I guess? I don't play club penguin, was just stopping by to pick up some info for my little sis. 05:15, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Hey Tigernose! I just wanted to say congratulations on the promotion. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the promotion to b-crat!Wonder ez 15:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Penguin of the Month Congratulations. After a recent vote, you are June 2010's Penguin of the Month. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 17:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Tigernose I'm a burecrat at Club Penguin-User Wiki and somebody asked me there if I can make him an admin on my wiki, but how do you make somebody there an admin? TS I know your a burecrat thats why I asked you! Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 05:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin-User Wiki How do you give it a backround? -- Mvtech(Talk|Blog) 03:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!!!! Hey Tigernose! Congratulations on becoming an admin! '''Slidey5555' Suggestion Hey Tigernose just a quick suggestion for the wiki. For those who vilated COPPA or are blocked indefinily should we delete their profiles? It is only wasting space to keep it there. Just a suggestion. -User:FawfultheGreat HI! hi i found out that you are a fan of RATCHET AND CLANK i also wanna say i am too:D HARSHUL ' WAS HERE!! ' 13:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update Userpage? Hi! Your userpage says you are only an admin on CP wiki. Just saying. And You have 5000 edits now! Woohoo! Aunt Arctic Can you edit the trivia on theAunt Arctic arcticle? I can't, because it it protected. It says that she might appeer got the Penguin Play Awards 2010, but she did. Thanks, --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Present text Ok. I just wanted to check in case. Thanks for letting me know. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 15:31, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Little Request Hi, I 've been reading 1 of the blogs and saw 1 of your comments, i find that the wiki needs rollbacks, right ? Well, not counting me as power-hungry, it's just that I want to become a rollback again, you see I often use the rollbak button back then, kinda useful. Another fact is that, if you think I'm inactive, then you guessed wrong, I actually come to the wiki everyday just to check things out, and my 1st sight is always the recent activities on my home (I don't intentionally go and watch for recent acts)--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 14:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Something Uhhh, Tigernose? Could you delete these pages: User:LumpAss78 and the user talk? I created redirects to "Lump78" though.. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Russian's block Russian shouldn't be blocked. She impersonated Sea on Xat not here. There's no rule in the policy that says she should be blocked. --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 22:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) A message Hey Tigernose. I have a message from Russian One. "Hi, I am sorry. I really am. But this block is unfair, because this didn't even happen on the actual Club Penguin Wiki, it happened on my OWN XAT. Can I please be unblocked, or at least have a shorter one? It was a joke, it was not meant to get this out of hand, and I tried to make it obvious that I was not the real Sea." Best regards, Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 23:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Main Page update? Tigernose, the main page still says the Music Jam "starts on July 9th!" I'm not an admin so please fix it thanks! And again congrats on the promotion! --Jeffwang16 17:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Advertising on the Sitenotice! Lordmaster96 is using the sitenotice to advertise the tshirts. Against policy 7, he should be blocked! And even if it's related to CP wiki, it's gaining him and the tshirt seller more money. --Jeffwang16 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Xat Problem or whatever From CP-Visser Three I dunno what your talking about with Xat. I just clicked the link from russian, said Hi, said bye, and left and havnt gne on after that. Can you come to this very important party on CP? Since July 2010 is the last month I will be a member on Club Penguin, I would like to celebrate with a special party. The party is on Monday, July 19 from 12:00 pm - 2:00 pm PST. It will be on the server Mukluk at my igloo on the map. There will be fun, games and... SNACKS! We might go and play some mini games like Card-Jitsu or Sled Racing. I will be inviting all my friends and we'll have a GREAT time! Could you please respond if you are coming? This party will be very important to me because it will be my last igloo party and membership party and I wand to get as many people as I can to come. If you can't make it to my party, that is fine. Thanks! Your friend, Pkittycat. --Pkittycat- I'll get the job done! 01:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandilism Ok. I will put it on there in the future. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:02, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Two Questions Hi Tigernose. This is ClubPenguinMaster. I have two questions to ask you. First off, can we revert what the galleries used to look like? The way they are now are a little sloppy. Second, what is a good screenshot program I can use to take screenshots of items? ~~-ClubPenguinMaster-~~ Why don't you talk to me, talk to me! ClubPenguinMaster 22:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I am a new user. Can you please tell me how I can make my user page, It says I don't have permission to create my own user page. Thanks! Pandasnowman 17:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Question Tigernose,im new here and im asking if you can help me because im trying to make userbox but i dont know how.Can you please help me?Thanks.Riku7963 20:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC)Riku7963 Please delete 5th anniversary party Could you delete the page '5th anniversary party???' ('tis no good) --Lalalala..Lm34gt45 rules and Talk my page out!!! 07:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) COPPA Louigeman said he was 9. Please block him. If not, I'll tell Wikia about the COPPA violation. Thanks, [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 21:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:COPPA Look through Louigeman's contribs. He said it on a blog post. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hey. What are the templates for the main page. I want to use the template layout but not the same words. Mind telling me how to use them? --ClubPenguinMaster 03:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] RE:Privacy Policy I did not reveal my birthday in one of my blog posts.Or my age. -Louigeman- I didn't see it, is this a prank?!!! -Louigeman- Still Didn't see it. -Louigeman- Thanks Thanks Tigernose.I really appreciate it that you helped me.Thank you very much!Riku7963 21:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Riku7963 Question How do I edit & save page without anyone seeing me do it on Activity Feed? Sapphire916 20:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC)Sapphire916 7/23 Seahorseruler has officially gone crazy!!!!!! URGENT!!!!!!!!! Please help me!!! Please please please!!!!! Seahorseruler reverted my edits for no good reason!!!!!!!!! And I can't tell him to stop because he locked his talk page and I don't know how to reach the Shout box or IRC!!!!!!!!! Please do something or at least tell me why he is doing this!!!!!! 141.156.172.123!!!!! P.S. Please respond ASAP before I go wacko and get myself blocked!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remove banner? Since you are the one who make banner, I will tell you that I don't like this banner. I like the no banner more. Because of the 5 following reasons #It loads faster. #Most of them are bored of this banner, but you can change to something else. #It reminds me of school works that I had in mid-80's (I'm an adult), it is like this! In the top of the worksheet have the picture of the sea, but wasn't penguin, it was a dog surfing, and with the island at the right! #This color makes me headache. #This banner looks uncreative to me. But you can change instead. -- 10:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm designing a new one. And anyway if people like or don't like it, it must be time to change now, because it's 9 months old. And yes, I still remember even it's more than 20 years ago. And how about removing it out? It would be a good idea too, but the wiki will be boring. And I have an unrelated suggestion too. I want Barkjon to be promoted again. He's a good user. (I see from his works, even I'm not here when he was an admin) And also TurtleShroom. He's also a good one. (I'm not here when he's here either). And third suggestion, can you change the block message? I have suggested the new block message at MediaWiki talk:Blockedtext. It's more easy to unterstand and it describes more. It also describes when will the block over.-- 12:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Banner, made by 3amcp 3amcp isn't me, so don't talk with him anyway I got a banner now, I still don't know why do he upload it. http://3amcp.files.wordpress.com/2010/07/cpw.jpg You can edit it, but you need to resize it because it's too small. You don't need to credit me for the new banner, please credit 3amcp instead-- 12:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ? What do you mean by that, use the code above???? WHAT? I pretty much followed the code except for the signature part. 15:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oops thanks for the pointer. 15:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC)138.88.3.109 P.S. Why did the wiki choose something so complicated? Stop Stop changing my edits. You NEVER WENT to those parties. There is NOT an item named Red Tie. THE FREE ITEMS ON VALENTINES 2006 WERE red sunglasses and free bowtie. BLUE SUNGLASSES WAS ON TEST SERVER 2005. Also.. there wasnt a free item for Halloween 2005 I don't know how. but there wasnt and how do YOU prove that there was one..?? see... --PJMG 15:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) please remove the free item ghost sheet on halloween 2005 party. cause it DIDNT happen im trying to upload a pic but it says permission errors i know im asking you to delete it. i already confirmed my email Award Take this for good luck Wanna know what it means? Click here!--'Manbu3' 19:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Reason I am afraid a n00b user may edit the poll and mess it up, and we would lose all of our votes and have to start over. I protected the page and i am making them leave it on the talk instead so they cant change the poll. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 22:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Early Unblocking Policy Could you possibly look over this policy before it is implemented? User:LordMaster96/Policy Drafts. If you could make it better, that would be great. Thanks. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 21:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Why I Have Not Been On For A Long Time But Why Did You Delete The Mwa Mwa Penguin Page?--Snogale12 08:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC)Snogale12 Hello Hi Tigernose--Cp kid 22:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) tigernose do you have too be an admin our b-crat to create a policy?--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!]] [[User:K8lkgg|]] 20:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Please do not block me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please dont!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deletion Can you delete the Faery Wings page? It's just a redirection to Fairy Wings, a different type of wings. I want to create the fitting article to Faery Wings because I have the image for it. Plus, on the Faery Costume, it says it goes with the Fairy Wings, the wrong type of wings. If I sound confusing just look at the Faery Costume page. [[User:NightBlade|'''Dark and Beautiful like Night]] [[Usertalk:NightBlade|'As sharp as a silver blade']] User:NightBlade 23:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) edit hey tigernose mind editing the mountain expidetion page? add the mountain that will be climbed is called "toughest Mountain" it says so on the club penguin times tigernose :)